The Secret and Messed Up Lives of Audri and Liz
by soccer-softball.chick26
Summary: This is the story of the vampires Audri and Liz basically. It's all their past and their present everything that happens to them and there's a twist in it. There is no Bella in it sorry just fits better if she doesn't exist in it. please R
1. Chapter 1

The Secret and Messed Up Life of a Girl Named Audri

**A/N: Hey ya'll this is like my 3****rd**** try at writing a fanfic this one will go pretty well though, hopefully… just kidding this one's going to be great because my imagination is already running and I have like twenty different ideas for it so enough of my babbling on to my story. **

My name is Audri Haggin and this is the messed up story of my messed up life. My last name wasn't always Haggin actually it was pretty resent that I got that as my last name. See my parents are dead, my real parents that is. They've actually been dead for centuries. How is this possible you might ask? Well I'm a vampire, technically. I'll explain the technical part later.

Me and Liz, my best friend, she's also a vampire, have been living with the Haggin family for the past three months. They are our current foster family. I've known Liz since I was three in human years. I'm 203 in vampire years but I still look as young as ever if I do say so myself.

The Haggin's have a daughter that's three, her name is Amy, they also have a boy that is my age 17, I mean, not 203 named Zac. They also have a dog he's so cute he's a Siberian Husky-German Sheppard mix. I love him, although Liz has tried to eat him already, I stopped her don't worry. That reminds me I'll have to take her hunting tonight when everyone's asleep. The last time I didn't go with her she ended up going after a stray hiker and let's just say it didn't end well.

It looks like we will have to be faking our deaths soon again and leaving. Don't worry were professional death fakers. It's actually kinda fun now because we've been doing it since the day my parents were killed.

Liz she never had any parents they abandoned her when she was three years old and she showed up at our door we took her in. My parents raised her as their own and we grew up as sisters.

Our parents were killed when we were about 10 in human years but we were fully grown and could take care of ourselves. Another thing you should know my parents were killed… b-by… me.

Yup, me, I killed them. It wasn't on purpose of course. See you know how vampires have special abilities? Well I have two, number one is fire, I can do anything with fire, I control it and the rule that fire kills vampires doesn't work on me I can be killed of course but you don't need to know how. Number two is the gift of knowing, I know everything before it even happens but it only works if the person makes the judgment to do something first. I don't know the overall outcome of anything until the person makes a decision to do something then I know what will happen and the domino effect of it.

My parents weren't killed by the knowing ability of course. I accidentally set fire to a tree of ours and since our house was all wood it burned. As soon as the tree set fire I knew everyone was going to die. I flung Liz out of the house, then I ran upstairs yelling for my mom and dad I didn't see them anywhere. Even with my super-sensitive seeing abilities I couldn't find see anyone anywhere. So I thought that they had escaped so I went outside and stood by Liz. She asked, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"I thought they were out here I didn't see them in the house" was my answer.

They weren't we searched for hours until we knew they had died in the fire. We were so afraid we didn't know what to do. So we sat there on the ground in front of the ashes of our burnt down house.

Then we left before the fire men or police men could come we made our way in the world we finished high school making money by doing whatever job came our way, but it's not like we needed the money for food we could just live off blood. Well I could but I didn't like to though. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

We moved around a lot and didn't get attached to many people. Somehow they managed to find us the Volturi I mean. They were tracking my mother and now they are tracking me. See my mother was a half-vampire and she had the ability of knowing also but she knew all and the Volturi wanted her power she. She actually was one of their wives for a while but she left. They wanted her back that's why we moved a lot when we were children never staying in one place for more than two years.

So when they died and Liz and I were forced to move around a lot it wasn't that hard because we were use to it. But anyways back to the whole Volturi finding us thing. They wanted me on their guard because they wanted my ability and Liz's too.

Her ability is controlling lightning all the elements and lightning I don't know how that got latched into her ability but she loves it. That's my crazy little gothic vampire friend for ya.

So we actually were with the Volturi for a while it helped us get control of our powers so I don't burn anything down again and kill more people. We left after a decade or two though because they were awful people and they wanted me to be one of their wives which of course I wouldn't do.

They have been after us ever since we left so were going to have to fake our deaths again. And leave before more humans get killed for our sake. We haven't figured out how to do it though. Maybe this time we'll drowned in the lake or something.

"Aly!!!!! Kayla!!!!!!!" our foster mother called for us using our new fake names. We make up new ones every time we "die". This time I'm dying my hair back to its original color. I think Liz wants to keep her hair black but cut it shorter.

Our "mom" was going grocery shopping and wanted to know if we'd like to come. That was it perfect timing a car accident great way to die very normal. We were just going to have to find a way to make it look like we died without killing our "mom".

**A/N: So that's all I have so far I think I'm going to start the next chapter but I can't promise it will be up today it might be. Hope you like it and please review tell me if you like it or what I could do to make it better. I'll update as soon as I can! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Second chapters up! I need some reviews though please. Well sorry if the 1****st**** chapter was boring this one will be a little more interesting hopefully. Oh yea and for those of you who were wondering most of the chapters will be in Audri's POV. If I want to put it one in Liz's POV I'll tell you. And now on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. (Let this stand for all the times I'm going to forget.)**

We brought our purses with us in the car stocked full of stuff we might want or need. Like our iPod while were sitting in the coffin totally bored. Our phones that our foster parents don't know about in case we need to talk to each other. And since I get hungry I have candy in my purse since I'm not like Liz and I have to eat sometimes.

Oh you'll probably want an explanation to that I'll tell you while we ride to the supermarket since we decided to fake our deaths after the shopping is done. Well I have to eat sometimes because I'm a 1/3 human. As you know my mom was a half-vampire. My dad was a full vampire they fell in love and had me. I was more human than vampire for some reason no one knows why.

I can drink blood I just choose not to because it doesn't appeal to me very much. So typically I just eat human food but I like most meats because well I'm part vampire so meats are good duh. Liz she's a full-fledged vampire nothing human about that girl.

Oh we're here! All the time in the store I was going through everything we'd need to have happen for our plan to work out it was going to be a little hard but it could happen, maybe. We are now back in the car and driving home. Before I could signal to Liz to tell her to cause an accident an eighteen wheeler comes heading right at us. Our mom couldn't do anything so I acted fast. I was sitting in the passenger seat next to her and the eighteen wheeler was coming for us on my side.

I shielded our mom with my body and when it crashed into us Liz pretended to fly out the window. Then she stood up and pulled the eighteen wheeler back some so I could get out and make it look like I flew out the windshield. Our mom was OK she just had a broken bone and some bruises but she'd live.

I'd miss her and Amy I'd gotten to know them so well. I'm going to miss them but I've had to leave so many times its normal now. We lay on the cold hard asphalt waiting for the police and ambulances and the other members of the family to show up. We weren't breathing but I mean it's not like we had to the only problem was I had a heart beat but I don't think humans would realize it sometimes Liz didn't even hear it, it was very light and even with a stethoscope it was hard to hear.

The ambulance showed up and we were said to be dead. Mom was taken to the hospital. Amy, Dad, and even Zac cried. We were buried the very next day. My phone started ringing. (_Me, __**Liz**_)

"_Hello?" _

"_**I'm bored" **_

"_Well that's just too damn bad were stuck in here for another hour or two"_

"_**But I'm so bored! I've listened to every song on my iPod twice! I'm so bored can't we just break out of here now? Please!"**_

"_No! Someone might see us!"_

"_**Alright fine."**_

"_Goodbye"_

"_**Bye"**_

We hung up. She's right this was boring.

_2 hours later _

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring. _

"Oh shut up! It is way too early for my alarm clock to go off."

That's when I realized I'd fallen asleep in a coffin… ironic and creepy. I answered my phone.

"_**Hey can we break out of here already I'm bored"**_

"_When aren't you bored?"_

"_**That's beside the point can we get out of here now?"**_

"_Sure why not"_

We hung up again. _Bam! _Way to be discrete about breaking out of a coffin. Wow, that was probably the weirdest thing I've said in a while. Oh well time to get the hell out of here.

I grabbed my purse and dug my way out of the coffin.

"Jesus Christ did it take you long enough? I mean, how hard is it to bust out of a coffin?" Liz asked.

"Well hard enough if you don't want to make noise and get the caretaker on us." I retorted.

"Ah shit! You're right we gotta get out of here before he finds us hurry up and burry our grave back in." Liz said.

I did as she said. Then we gathered our stuff and went east towards Chicago. Since we lived in a small suburb right outside there. We got a plane ticket to Seattle, Washington. We heard it's rainy there so that way Liz won't have to hide from the sun that much. I of course don't sparkle, I glow because it is much cooler to glow then sparkle.

We are currently on a plane heading towards Seattle I'm not sure what were going to do there but we'll figure it out. The plane ride was supposed to be about 2 or 3 hours (a/n: I don't know if that is accurate or not I made it up) I decided to take a nap.

Liz POV

Holy shit! She's sleeping again?! Jesus Christ what's with these humans and sleeping? God it is sooooo annoying! Ugh! Humans! Well Audri doesn't count in my "hate of humans thing".

Since she was well mostly vampire she doesn't count and even if she was all human I'd love her anyways I mean were sisters how could I not?

Wow a lot of crap has happened today thanks to those Volturi bastards. Damn I hate them. Well I suppose even if they didn't interfere we'd still have to keep moving around because well they'd notice that we weren't aging and all. But I mean we could pass for 18. So when we went off to college we could mysteriously disappear and they would never know.

So yea I blame those bastards for it God I'm gonna kill them all one day. Whoa calm down Liz like Dri always says don't get all worked up over nothing. Especially around people 'cause that could end badly very, very badly. (A/n: "Dri" is Liz's nickname for Audri btw)

I'm so bored hey look I can get her iPod yay!!!!!!

As I reached for it her hand shot out her eyes opened "Don't touch my iPod." She growled.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Shhhhh!" people everywhere shushed us.

"Sorry." We whispered.

"You know I hate it when you take my stuff without asking." She scolded.

"Sorry but I was sooooo bored and you were asleep so I thought I could get away with it. Now that your awake can I borrow your-"

"We are beginning our descent into Seattle, Washington. Please put your seatbacks into the upright positions and put your tray tables in the upright and locked positions. Pease stow all electronic devices at this time." Said a voice on the intercom.

"Awww Damnit!" I complained which gained me some shushes.

"Would you keep your voice down you dumbass?!" Dri yelled at me.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said while wearing this cute childish face.

"Cut the crap dumbass I'm not kidding we seriously need to keep a low profile this time. Try not to draw attention to yourself anymore." She said.

"Alright I'll try" I sighed in defeat.

The plane landed and we stood up gathered our little belongings and got off the plane. We went past the baggage claim and down to the parking lot we were looking for a car. A nice car that looked normal and wasn't very obvious.

"Oh, oh, oh! Please, please, please can we drive this one it's so shiny and I've always wanted a corvette!" she pleaded.

I looked over at the shiny silver brand new corvette. I really wanted to drive it, but it would draw too much attention to us. Although I really, really wanted to drive it.

"Alright we can use this one. But you aren't allowed to drive it." I said.

"Awww please I wanna drive it please?"

"No remember last time I let you drive a fast car?"

"……… ummmm no…"

"Well I do. It was a very bad day in Manhattan history."

"It wasn't my fault I'm just a bad driver…"

"Oh shut up and hotwire the car already"

"Whatever you say"

She hotwired the car in a matter of seconds and we were on our way. Believe it or not we do this kinda stuff all the time.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked.

I had no answer to that question. Because I didn't know where we were going we could stay at a motel or something.

"I'm not sure" I said.

"Well that's helpful"

"I don't have all the answers I mean what am I a magic eight ball?"

"Sometimes I wish you were because they can't talk"

"Shut up or I'm throwing you out of the car" ha that got her to be quiet because she knew I'd do it. I have before.

"Ok where should we go?" I asked.

"Why don't we get out of the city maybe find some woods or something so you can sleep and I'll hunt?"

"That sounds good I guess and we can find jobs in the morning and then we can find a house at some point."

It was silent while I drove towards the outskirts of town.

"What if we find other vampires?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Then we say hello and be on our marry way" I said almost laughing at her stupid question.

"I'm serious there are other vampires out there"

"So? It's not like they'd care"

"Well what if they're like spies for the Volturi or something and the Volturi find us and force you to be one of their wives and force me to be on their guard again?"

"Chill. You are way too paranoid. You need to calm down and have a deer or something"

"I know it's just I don't want anything happening to us"

"I know. But calm down I promise nothing bad will happen" I don't think that made her feel any better because she still seemed tense and on edge.

I parked the car in some nice little shop place. We got out and instantly ran towards the woods.

"Do you smell what I smell?" Liz asked while sniffing the air.

I sniffed the air and then I smelled it. I recognized this smell it was… a _werewolf. _"Yea I smell it too. Werewolves."

Jacob POV

We were just running our usual rounds through the woods. It was super boring because of course nothing was going to happen… That's when I smelled it that sickening smell of a vampire. Everyone in the pack realized what it was at the exact same time as me. Sam and I were the closest to the vampire.

Wait there was another smell it smelled kinda like a human but it was a little different. Wait human?

_Everyone do you smell that? It's a human! She's with the vampire! We've gotta save her!_

_Holly shit! I do smell it! Jacob you and me are the closest to them come on let's go everyone else try to catch up with us. _Sam ordered. We all obeyed and I was running towards the smell.

Dri POV

We heard something closing in on us actually two somethings. They were coming closer fast we didn't have much time. So we just stood there waiting we were always ready for a fight but if we could reason with werewolves, which I'm not sure how exactly someone does that, then we could.

Two wolves popped out of the trees. "Hey" I said.

They gave me a strange look I think.

Jacob POV

Did the human just say hi? I mean didn't she know she was in danger? Shouldn't she be a little bit concerned?

_I think one of us should change back into a human so we could communicate with them they don't seem like they're going to hurt us. _Sam said.

_Umm ok do you want me to do it?_

_Yes go change._

I went into the forest and changed back into a human then pulled on my cut off jeans and walked back to where they were all standing.

"My name is Jacob" I said.

"Hiya my name's Audri and this is Liz. Were new here." The brunette human girl said. She was pretty but seemed extremely hyper.

"I can tell. What are you doing in the woods at this time at night?"

"Well we were on a walk and decided to take a shortcut through the woods when we got lost and off the path so now were lost."

"Oh really?" I found that hard to believe especially since she was with a vampire.

"Yes really."

"You do realize she's a vampire," I said motioning to the black haired girl beside her, "and could kill you."

"Yes I realize that. But do you realize I'm also a vampire and could kill you?"

"But you don't smell like a vampire to me"

"Then what do I smell like to you?"

"Well kinda human but it's a little unsure I don't understand it"

"Hmmm that's strange but I'm vampire… for the most part"

"For the most part?" she grinned and left like a flash. So did her gothic looking friend. "That was random"

Sam changed back and put his pants on. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again"

"For some reason I hope so"

Everyone else showed up and we told them that the vampires had left and no humans were harmed. Then we started patrolling as usual again.

**A/N: hope you all liked it maybe I'll write another chapter tomorrow! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you liked those chapters I think in this chapter I'm going to introduce the Cullens. How? I have no idea. On to chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

Dri POV

Freaking wolves. I officially hate wolves. Next wolf I see I swear to God I'm killing them.

"Thank God were away from those fucking wolves" Liz said.

"Yea, I swear if I ever see another wolf I'll rip it to shreds." I said, fuming.

"Calm down. Remember what you always say 'Never let you anger get the best of you or you could lose control'"

"I know, I know but you remember why I hate those bastards" I said while lifting up my shirt to reveal the huge scar on my stomach.

"Yea that was the last time we were here in Forks." Liz said.

"Yea…"

_Flashback_

"_Catch me Edward." I said as I ran towards Edwards open arms._

"_Hahahahaha, this is fun" Liz said while absentmindedly spinning in circles. We were all so happy then it seemed like nothing could go wrong. But we were sadly mistaken. Something did go wrong. The Volturi showed up._

"_Hello girls" Aro said in the sweetest little voice that could pass his evil lips. We turned around and gasped not believing he could actually have found us. _

"_Oh Edward darling you seem to have met the girls" Aro said._

"_What are you doing here?" Edward hissed in the sourest voice I've ever heard him speak in._

"_Why I came to get my beautiful fiancé and my guard back of course." Aro said in that sweet little voice again, I always hated it when he talked like that._

"_Wife?!" Edward questioned and snapped his head over in my direction. I swear if he wasn't a vampire he would've gotten whiplash from how fast he looked over at me. _

"_I'm not your fiancé Aro I'll never become one of your wives!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_Yes you will and your little friend will serve on my guard or…" Aro ran over to Liz grabbed her and a lighter to her neck. _

"_Nooooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't, please don't, you win Aro you win" _

"_No! Audri you can't do this!" Liz screamed._

"_Please Aro let her go" I said ignoring Liz's screams. He released her and I signaled her to run. She took off into the tree._

"_Well looks like you friend abandoned-" Aro said while turning around but I was already gone. "Where'd she go?! Get back here!"_

_We went blindly running through the forest at light speed. I was ahead of Liz already. I always was the fastest runner ever. That's when it happened. I ran into wolves. About 10 or so of them. They attacked me._

_I lay on the cold forest floor not sure if I was dead or dying. Then Liz came she picked me up and ran. She knew I would heal but we needed to get out of Washington before Aro found us again. We ran to Canada, I think. I passed out and next thing I remember was waking up in a motel room to the smell of bacon. _

_End Flashback_

That was a bad night. I left the man that I was falling in love with, got attacked by wolves, and the bacon Liz got me turned out to be ham. I mean it wasn't even good ham. It was very bad ham. But anyways that's why I hate wolves. They attacked me after my heart was broken, almost killed me, and left me with one big ass scar.

"Yup, who would've thought we'd be back here after 40 years or so and there would still be mangy wolves in the woods?"Liz said.

"Well maybe they're still here because there are vampires here still" I said.

"Yea. Maybe Edwards still here" Liz said nudging me with her elbow.

"Come on we should get away from La Push and into the woods around Forks before those wolves decide to show up again."

"Yea I guess you're right"

We started running towards Forks we didn't really have a plan of what we were going to do when we got there but we'd figure it out.

Jacob POV

We started running towards the Cullens' place. Sam said that we should tell them about the vampire and human-thing whatever she was because then they might be able to keep them from hurting the humans. I thought it was a stupid idea I mean we could keep a vampire and a… whatever under control without their help. But my opinion didn't matter in this situation and supposedly we were allied with them.

The instant we got there Edward opened the door. Figures he'd heard us coming.

"Vampires? You found vampires in the woods?" Edward asked. Damn I hated it how he could read our minds. He smirked at that remark. Damn him.

_Sam how about we change into humans so we can explain to him what happened?_

_That sounds good._

We changed into humans and put our jean cut offs on. Sam motioned for the other wolves to leave so that they could go make sure the vampires weren't around here anymore. We walked in the house and everyone was already on the sofas waiting for us.

Edward POV

I led them inside the house and they started to explain what had happened.

"See we were running our usual patrols when we smelled a vampire. But there was something else with it." Sam said.

Alice gasped, "A human?"

"No. Well it smelled kinda like a human but it also had sort of a vampire smell too. I'm not sure what it was." Sam explained.

Audri. My sweet little half vampire. Are they talking about her? They couldn't be she and her sister Liz ran away almost 40 years ago. Although she did smell like a human and a vampire because well she was. She was a hybrid. I think everyone in the room knew I was thinking of her.

"Were they both girls?" I asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

It was Audri I just know it is. Audri and Liz are here back in Forks. Finally now I can ask her why the Volturi want her to be one of their wives and why she just ran away and why she didn't just let me help and why she's back here and… and … damn I have a lot of questions to ask.

Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" they all answered at once.

"We'll keep a look out for them. Thank you for warning us about them. Goodbye." Carlisle said.

"You're welcome. Goodbye" Sam said. As he and Jacob headed out the door.

"OK now seriously what was with all you guys staring at me back then?" I asked.

"You think it's Audri and Liz, don't you?" Jasper calmly asked.

"Well I think it could be a possibility" I said.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up Edward it might now be" Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Aw I hope its Audri and Liz! 'Cause now I can probably beat Audri in an arm wrestling match! And maybe I can beat Liz in Guitar Hero!" Emmett shouted.

"Calm down Emmett" Jasper said.

"Sorry" Emmett said.

"I'm going out" I said and walked out the door slamming it behind me.

I hope it really is Audri she made everyone so much happier and I miss her.

**A/N: So now you know that Audri and Edward has a little something going on before the dreaded Volturi showed up and ruined it. So sad. Oh well. Sorry this one's a little short but I'll see if I can update the next chapter a little later today. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so I'm getting no reviews that kinda sucks and is why I haven't written in a while and the fact that I've been busy with drama at school, school work, and this was my mom's birthday weekend so life's been hectic for me. But I really want some reviews. Tell me if you like it or if you don't tell me what I can do to make it better. But please review it.**

Dri Pov

We found a place to camp out and set up some stuff. I got a fire going and made some ramen that we bought at some store.

"Yuck. How can you eat that human food crap?" Liz asked being over dramatic again.

"It's good. Remember I am part human." I said.

"Bleck. Even so it tastes terrible."

"Not to me I love ramen."

"Freak."

"Says the creepy gothic vampire chic."

"Shut up. It's not my fault. I can't help who I am!"

"You're so overdramatic."

"Yes but I'm good at it I mean I could be an actor."

"Ha! Yea-" We heard a rustling in the bushes and smelled a vampire. Instantly we were on our feet and very alert.

"It's just me don't flip out." Said a male's voice. I recognized it. It was _him._

"You guys haven't changed a bit" Edward said with a laugh, as he came out of the bushes. My old love had come back, I knew if I came here again I'd see him and yet I took that risk and now I'm paying for it.

"Ha, and that's a bad thing how?" Liz retorted.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." He said. His lovely voice ringing in my ears. God, I love him. I don't know what it is about that boy that makes me this way, I'm normally not like this I'm normally a strong woman that knows exactly what to do and when to do it.

Edward POV

She looked a little happy when I came out of the bushes. Maybe she was happy to see me or maybe she was just relieved that I wasn't Aro or something. I hope it was the first one.

Damn I love her she looks just as beautiful as she did all those years ago.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." I said to Liz. She's just as I remember her, sarcastic, annoying, gothic, and I still love her like family anyways.

Audri was looking off into the distance with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. Damn, it's times like these that I wish I could read her mind.

Liz POV

Oh damn. I knew this was going to happen. Dri's staring off into the distance day dreaming about lover boy, while he stares at her. I mean what the hell am I invisible?!

"So Eddie-boy? What exactly are you doing here?" I said breaking both of them out of their trances, and getting glared at by Edward for calling him 'Eddie-boy'.

Ha, I love to piss that boy off. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I heard from the wolves that there were some vampires in the area so I went to go check it out and wouldn't you know I found you guys." He said.

"Dumbass wolves" I heard Dri mumbling under her breath, like we couldn't all hear her.

"So what are you guys doing camping in the woods?" Ed asked.

"Well we didn't have a place to stay and we just got here today then we ran into those god damn wolves. So we just kinda ended up camping here." Dri answered.

"Oh well, why don't you come stay with us at our place? It's probably more comfortable than here in the woods." Edward offered.

"Oh well we don't want to impose and I don't know if you have enough room for-" Dri started.

"We'd love to." I cut in before she made me stay out here in the woods where those wolves could come find us again.

"Hey did you say that you heard from the wolves about us?" Dri asked while we were packing up our stuff.

"Yea." Edward answered clearly confused by her question.

"Oh my damn. How the hell do you know them? Are you friends with them? What the hell's wrong with you? Do you know-" Dri started rambling on with the question I had to stop her.

"Calm down" I said coming over and putting my hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"I wouldn't say I'm friends with them but my family is allied with them." Edward said.

"Holy crap! What's wrong with you? Do you know what those bastards did to me?" Dri screamed at him. She was starting to lose her temper which was not a good thing. She could end up destroying the entire forest.

"Dri, what's going on what did they do to you that was so bad?" Edward asked moving toward her.

"They frickin attacked me!" She screamed at him finally loosing it and catching on fire. I hate it when she does that. She worries me.

I went over and grabbed a bucket full of water and poured it on her before she harmed anything. She glared at me but calmed down a bit.

"They what?!" Edward screeched.

Dri passed out. She does that after she wastes too much power using her fire ability. It takes a lot of her energy and after the adrenalin wears off she's gone.

"Help me pack this stuff up and then we can take her to your place." I said while wrapping up Dri's sleeping bag.

He picked her up gingerly while I put my backpack on my shoulders and grabbed hers.

He put out the fire and I followed him to his house.

When we came in we saw two men seated on the couch next to Carlisle and Alice. There was a russet colored wolf lying on the floor next to them. That's suspicious. Emmet came downstairs. He saw me and ran over.

"Oh my god! Is it really you?" He said while pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs. "What happened to her?" he asked pointing at Dri.

"She passed out." I said.

"No shit?" he said.

"She used up too much strength and passed out and now we are here. Now that you're up to speed mind explaining the dog and his friends over there?" I asked pointing at them.

Dri POV

I heard voices they were calling to me somehow and they were familiar. One of them was Liz, I was sure of that. The other one I couldn't seem to remember all I know is that it was familiar. I woke up in Edward's ice cold, rock hard arms. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He put me down and I looked over at Liz who was talking to Emmet and pointing at something.

I followed her hand. There were two very muscular men sitting on the couch next to Alice and Carlisle. At their feet was a russet colored…wolf.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I heard screaming then I realized it was coming from my mouth and everyone was staring at me.

"Shhhhh, calm down Dri." Liz said as she made her way over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"B-b-b-b-but-t-t-t there's, there's, th-th-there's a WOLF!!!!" I screeched.

I've always been afraid of them and hated them but this was actually the first time I really freaked out about them. I've never really been up close to a wolf except for now and earlier but they were human and one of them looked… just like… one of those guys on the couch.

"There all wolves!" I screamed pointing at the two men sitting on the couch. I started backing up towards the door.

"Don't leave we're not going to hurt you." Said the smaller male I didn't recognize, while standing up and reaching his hand out that that's going to help somehow. He looked truly sad that I was scared and wanted to leave.

"Yea frickin right." I spat and ran out the door before anyone could catch me.

Edward POV

She ran out the door with a look of true fear in her eyes. Why was she so scared of wolves?

Seth… I know he is nice and all but what with the 'don't leave we're not going to hurt you' thing?

_Damn my imprint is scared of wolves. That's definitely going to make things tough._ Said Seth's mind.

"You imprinted on her?!" I yelled walking up to him. I was about to ring his neck.

"Shut up both of you! We can worry about whatever the hell you two are talking about later. Right now we need to go find Dri before she hurts herself or get's herself in trouble again." Liz said. She was right we needed to find her.

"Your right. OK let's try and follow her scent before it's gone." I said.

"OK let's go." Liz said and then we were both out the door. She's a little faster than me but Dri… damn that girl could run. She was so fast god knows where she could've gotten to by now.

Dri POV

I stopped because I smelled something familiar and I was tired of running and getting nowhere. I smelled… the Volturi. Shit. I'm screwed. I can't take them alone.

"Hello Audri." Aro's creepy little voice came up behind me. I turned around. I was surrounded.

"Hi, Aro it's been a while hasn't it?" I said.

"Yes it most certainly has. Where is Liz did you two split up?"

"No she's just not here with me."

"Oh, well I'm sure we'll find her later. For right now you should come with us."

"No"

"Oh come now, it would be much easier to take you willingly them by force."

"I'm not coming with you, you're a sick narcissistic ass that needs to get it through his thick head that I will never return with you"

"Yes you are and since you're not coming willingly. I'll do it by force."

He pounced at me. I was surrounded by thousands of vampires that were all trying to grab me and take me with them.

Seth's POV

I could see her in the clearing outside this brush. Liz and Edward were just sitting there staring at her.

_Shouldn't we try and help her? _I thought.

Then I saw huge flames and Dri was floating on air and controlling them. Her eyes were bright blue and she looked like a zombie. She was lighting everyone on fire. It was scary as hell. And that is afraid of a couple of wolves?

Liz POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

She's doing it again. Damnit. I hate it when she goes into that destroy-everything-in-her-path mode. I stopped Seth from going any farther. He could get killed. We just have to wait until everyone's dead or leaves. Then she'll go back to normal.

"She's like this because she's scared," I said. "It's like this self defense system in her head. It makes her destroy everything around her. After she's done it though she's out for days, she was out for 10 days last time she used it. She can't even control it. But it's very powerful, another reason why the Volturi want her. She has power. And lot's of it." I explained to Seth and Edward.

The Volturi finally ran off some of the people on their guard were dead though. Dri slowly floated down to the ground and was lying on the floor. I got up and walked over to her.

"Are they all gone?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yea, they all left." I replied.

"Good." She said as she passed out.

"Come on let's take her home now Edward." I said picking her up and running back to their place.

**A/N: so I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer. I don't know when I'll update next I hope to get a least one review before I do. Also since b-ball starts Monday I don't know when I'll get the chance but hopefully I will soon. Review please!!!!! =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I got like one person who put my story on alert or favorites I don't know but anyways thank you. But come on leave a review please I mean if you don't then it makes me feel like no one likes it so I don't really want to write anymore if no one likes it. **

Dri POV

I woke up in a large bedroom and it wasn't mine or a motel room. There were stacks of CDs everywhere. It was Edward's room I knew it immediately. Alice came through the door holding a towel, a black skirt, and a navy blue frilly shirt.

"Oh good, you're up." She said.

"Yea how long was I out?" I asked.

"Oh, only about 12 hours."

"12 hours?!"

"Yea, but now you have to go take a shower, put these on, and food will be waiting for you when you come down."

I did as I was told and took a shower. I put on what Alice gave me, and then I looked in the full length mirror and decided I didn't want to wear it. I went looking around the room for my bag checking every where it could be.

"Ahm" said someone standing in the door way. I whipped my head around and saw Edward standing there. Shit he probably thinks I was snooping around his room. Damn now he's going to think I'm like a stalker or something.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" I shouted, "I was just looking for my bag, to uh change out-"

"Shhhhh" he came over and put his finger on my lips.

"Are you ready for breakfast now?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really want to wear this but I guess" I said.

"Come on" he said while taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

Liz POV

She's finally awake. Jesus Christ how long can one human like vampire, well whatever the hell she is, sleep?!

Oh and look the happy little couple is coming down stairs hand in hand. Bleck they make me sick.

"Geez, you slept forever! I got so bored of beating Emmet in guitar hero that I actually went shopping with Alice." I said when she and lover boy were finally at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well it's not my fault you know it takes a lot of energy to use that power." She said.

"Yea I know" I said and walked over and plopped down on the couch.

Dri POV

Edward led me to the kitchen while Liz was trying to steal the remote from Emmet. "So what exactly do vampires have in their house for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well just for you we have…" he pulled out an omelet from behind him.

"Wow I didn't know you guys could cook" I said while taking the omelet and sitting down at a table.

He went over to a drawer and got me a fork. "Well I can and I think Esme can too. I don't think anyone else can though"

"Oh so you made this?" I asked pointing at the half eaten omelet.

"Yea"

"Well it's really good." I finished the omelet, put the plate in the sink, and went back over to the table and sat on the edge of it.

Edward leaned in and looked like he was going to kiss me so I leaned in too. We were just about to kiss and… "Hey guys what's going on?" Liz said as she walked through the door and killed the special moment.

"Get out of here stupid!" I shouted.

"Feisty." She said.

"You ruin everything!" I shouted at her in a whiny voice.

"It's not my fault I didn't know that anything was going on in here." She said innocently.

"That's because you don't know anything you're so stupid, I don't care if your 203 years old and have gone to school a thousand times over again, you'll always be stupid!"

"I'm not stupid! Okay? I'm actually very smart I'm just not clairvoyant! How the hell did you expect me to know what you two were doing?"

"Well it's not like you couldn't see us. You just had to walk in and steal all the attention just like you always do."

"What? I do not! You do! Even when your parents took me in you were always trying to steal their attention away from me."

"That's because… Ugh! I can't even stand to look at you anymore!" I walked out of the house and slammed the door behind me.

Then I ran. I always liked running and I could run for days and not get tired. I didn't know where I was going. I wanted to just get away from it all. I wanted to go to the ocean. It reminded me of _her…._

Liz POV

She just left?! What's up with her she's usually calm and has always been nice to me we never use to get in fights.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed point a finger at Edward.

"How?" He asked.

"If it wasn't for you having to pull a move on her then we would've never gotten in a fight!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault now calm down. Right now we need to focus on finding Audri before she hurts herself." He said.

"Your right. I know exactly where she is." I said and walked out the door. I was heading towards the beach I knew she'd be there.

Seth's POV

We were all patrolling as usual. I was day dreaming about Dri when I caught her sent in the wind. I ran towards it. She was lying on the beach staring at the sky. "Hi honey." She said. _Who was she talking to? _I thought. _Seth! Where the hell are you? You shouldn't be spying on your imprint you should be patrolling! _Said Sam using his alpha voice. _Yea, yea, yea gimme a sec _I said.

"It's me mommy." She said. _Mommy? _She was a mother?! Holy _crap! _  
"I miss you Kylee. And you too Alexander." She said. Holy shit! She was married! Wait why is she talking to the sky then? Are they like dead or something? That's it they're dead or maybe they are divorced and he got the kid. Well I don't know all I know is she has a kid. I saw her friend, Liz I think, come out of the bushes and start talking to her.

Liz POV

I saw her she was lying on the beach staring at the sky talking to them. Alexander was her husband and Kylee was her only daughter. She really loved them both. It was true love, but of course the Volturi wouldn't have it. They killed both of them. The only thing was that Alexander was human and they found his body but they never found Kylee's body… and her mom was part vampire. But Dri gave up hoping that her daughter was still alive a while ago.

I went over to her and laid down next to her. "I know you still miss them." I said.

"They really are gone forever I guess." She said solemnly.

"Yea but its ok." I said.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and some retard stumbles out of the bushes. That Seth kid also came out behind him. "Hey" said the retard that came out from the bushes. He was handsome though. He had shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to go on deep down into his soul… Whoa! I do not like this guy anyways he seems kinda suspicious or mysterious or something.

"What the hell do you guys want?" I asked in the meanest voice I could conjure up.

"Nothing. We were just walking by. You do know that this is a public beach right?" the dude asked.

"Yea it's just… oh never mind carry on." I said defeated.

Garrett POV

"Yea it's just… oh never mind carry on." She said in her cute little way. I had only known her for a minute and already I was in love with her. I knew that this was what the pack called imprinting. Wow I had only been a wolf for a year and yet people who have been it for 10 years still haven't found an imprint.

I needed to know the girl's name.

"Hey Seth. How's it going?" said her friend next to her. She was Seth's imprint but I think she was also the vamps girl.

"It's going good I guess." Seth said. "Oh this is Garrett by the way." "Garrett this is Audri and Liz." He said. Her name's Liz that's such a cute name. "Well we really have to go see you guys later." Seth said and started pulling me away.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"You imprinted on Liz didn't you?" he asked.

"Yea so?"

"Nothing it's just you were staring at her and looking like a fool." He said and then started running towards Sam's place.

Liz POV

"That Garrett kid seemed creepy" I said.

"Really I think he was nice." She said.

"Yea right. Come on let's get back to the Cullen's." I said and then we headed back.

**A/N: So that's all I've got for chapter five. Hope you liked it. And Garrett will be appearing a lot more in the next chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I hope ya'll had a happy Halloween I know I did. Alright now the unveiling of… chapter six…enjoy.**

Dri POV

When we got back to the house I didn't get the welcome back I was expecting…

"What the hell was that?!" Edward screamed as soon as we came in the door. "I mean you guys were gone for an hour and a half! All you do is scream at each other, and then run off! With no explanation at all! Do you know how worried we all were?!" he continued, still yelling.

"Actually Edward, you were the only one that was worried." Jasper said.

"Shut up I had a right to be worried." He yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Oh be quiet! Come on what are you my mother? You don't control us, we can do whatever we want. And anyways we can fight we have been fending for ourselves for over 100 years. In fact, why are we even here anymore? We need a place of our own it's getting cramped in here and some people," I said glaring at Edward, "are getting really annoying."

"Good riddance," said the ever so kind Rosalie.

"You wanna start something Blondie?" I asked.

"Yea, you know what I do," she said.

"Well then bring it bitch," I said.

She was just about to lunge at me when Emmett got in between us and said stop it.

"We're leaving anyways," I said dragging Liz out of the house with me.

"Dri, what the hell have you gotten us into now?" Liz asked when we were out the door.

"Nothing it's not that hard to get a house and get food for me. I'll get a job it's not that bad." I said while trudging on into the woods.

"Awww but I like it there it's so nice." She complained.

"Well get over it we can find some cool place and I'll let you decorate it and paint it black and stuff."

"Cool!"

We walked on into the woods. I'm not sure what we were expecting to find in the middle of the woods it's just the way we started heading for some reason. Anyways we'd eventually find something.

That's when we saw it the perfect house. It was old and abandoned and it looked like a ghost house. I could tell she loved it and I loved it too.

It was two stories, all the paint was chipped off and there was a porch out front.

We went inside. As soon as you walk in there is a big empty area and then a big room which use to be the kitchen. There was also an antic table and a grand stair case. Hidden under the stair case was another stair case that led to the basement. The basement was huge and empty. We thought that we should make it into a library/game room. Liz wanted that to be her place so I said whatever. Upstairs was a huge master bedroom that had a balcony that looked out over the woods. I called that room. I had a huge closet and my own bathroom. There was a small hall closet and then another room which we decided to make a movie room. The upstairs had a railing and from it you could see the front door and dining room. There was also this gorgeous chandelier. Oh and the best part about this house, it had electricity and running water! I officially loved this place as soon as we got furniture that wasn't broken to the point of no repair, TV's, and an interior designer, or Liz for that matter, this place will be the best house ever!

So tomorrow I start my job. We had money, and we redecorated the house some but we needed more money and some money for food and stuff.

So I'm going to be a clerk at some convenience store in La Push. Doesn't pay a lot but hey it works. And guess what the best part is? Garrett works there too! Yea apparently his dad owns it. But I'm not going to tell Liz. I really want to set her up on a date with him. I'm sure he'd be willing to do it, but now isn't a good time. Since she is designing the house we will be living in. I don't really want her to like make my room fall down on me or just destroy the house completely in her rage at me.

I just got home from work. I must say it was tiring. Some bitch ass lady kept asking me where the mustard is over and over and over again I was about to strangle her. I mean the store didn't even frickin sell mustard!

I hate people! It's like official. The house was coming along nicely. She had painted some of the walls black and I asked her to paint my room a dark purple. The basement looked great! The library part was stocked to the brim with all our favorite books. The game room part was really wicked. The movie room had so many movies it was hard to find the couch much less anything else.

I loved the house. Hopefully the Volturi don't ruin anything. Knock on wood.

I woke up and went to work the next day. I was stacking shelves and Garrett comes up behind me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey how's it going?" I said.

"It's going ok I guess." He said.

"What's with the I guess." I asked.

"Well you know Liz?"

"Yea she's kinda my sister."

"Well, see I kinda…" _he likes Liz _ran through my mind. Ha-ha! I knew it! _He imprinted on her. _Also ran through my mind. Ha! Just like Seth imprinted on me perfect! Now Liz will finally have a boyfriend that likes her for her!

"Yes?"

"I uh I ya know imprinted on her."

"That's great!"

"It is?"

"Yes! Now all I have to do is convince her to go out with you which I by the way have no idea how to do, but I will figure it out!"

"Um uh great I think"

"Hey maybe we can all double date!"

"Ok me, Liz, you, and who?"

"I don't know either Seth or Edward if I can get him to go with me."

"Ok I guess that works well I have to go take inventory keep me updated on when she'll go out with me."

"I will" and with that he ran off to the back room. Yay Liz can finally have a date with a descent guy. Now all I have to do is convince her to go out with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaaaacccccckkkkk!!!!!!! Hello everyone!!!!!!! I am extremely hyper for no apparent reason. Maybe it's because we got our bball teams announced and I'm on the team I wanted yay!!!! But my friends aren't on the same team as me. *sob**sob**sniff**sniff* Well I'm sure you really don't care lol on with the story!!!!**

**But wait before that, please leave a review I only have one! PLEASE!!!!! Think of how it would make my day and make me want to write even more chapters for all of ya'll. PLEASE!!!!!**

Liz POV

So I have just finished redecorating the house and it looks pretty good. It still looks like ancient but I have painted it some and added furniture and made sure it like won't collapse on us. That would be bad.

So the game room/ library/ 'my room' is really nice we have a ton of books and the game room has so much stuff in it.

I added a whole bunch of plasma TVs and stuff in the family rooms and bedrooms. Oh I also made the movie room have a huge TV and the walls are black and there is this curtain that covers the windows so it's really dark in there and totally awesome. Oh and the attic I have officially made that my secret room that Dri doesn't know about but it's cool, I don't think she'd care that much anyways.

Dri came bursting through the door shouting guess what at the top of her lungs. I knew with her being this happy it couldn't be good news for me.

"What?" I asked afraid of what her answer might be.

"You'll have to guess" she said in a singing voice.

"Why? It's not like I'll ever guess it" I wish she didn't do this kinda crap to me.

"Please it'll be more fun" she begged.

"Fine. Ummmm" what could she possibly be this excited about? The only other time she was this excited about something was when she… oh no! "Please tell me you didn't set me up on another date?"

"Wow your good and you thought you'd never guess it"

"Oh god Dri who did you set me up with now?"

"Don't get mad ok?"

"Dri who did you set me up with? Please tell me it isn't who I think it is?"

"Ummmm well I uh," she said while backing up towards the door… this could not be good. "It's with uh… Garrett." Garrett? Garrett? She set me up with that guy? I admit he's cute but kinda weird and a punk. I will not go out with that kid.

"Garrett? You set me up with a guy we saw walking through a bush and then coming out onto a private part of the beach? What are you, insane?"

"He's friends with Seth and he works at the store I work at and well he seemed like he really liked you so I said that you'd go out with him. Please? For me?" she begged.

"No way. I am not going out with that guy. Did you even see the way he looked at me that time at the beach? He looked like he was in love with me or something I will not go out with a guy that falls in love with every girl he sees."

"Liz your logic there doesn't even make sense. So what, he looked like he was in love with you? Big deal. Please it's just one date."

I think she was wearing me down. But I don't know. I mean it is just one date. Could it be that bad? "Maybe." I said.

She ran up and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said. "Oh yea it's going to be a double date, ya know you, me, Garrett, and Seth or Edward, probably Seth."

"Really you're coming too?" well I guess that's a little better and won't be as awkward.

"Yup it's going to be great!" She said and ran upstairs.

Dri POV

Yay yay yay yay!!!!!!! She agreed to go out with him. Now I just need to worry about getting my own date. Who should I ask? Well Seth would say yes in a heartbeat and it would probably be better for Garrett to have a friend with him on his first date with Liz. But, I miss Edward.

I flopped on my bed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I decided to text Alice maybe she can find out if Edward was still mad at me.

**Dri: **Hey Ali.

**Alice: **DRI!!!! Finally! Where r u? How've u been? U no Edward misses u like crazy?

**Dri: **Me and Liz r in this old house in the woods. ive been ok. Really? Cuz I was wondering if he'd like 2 go 2 the movies w/ Liz, Garrett, and me.

**Alice: **im sure he'd luv 2. Whos Garrett?

**Dri: **a new member of the pack. He imprinted on Liz

**Alice: **Cool. U want me 2 go ask Ed if he wants 2 go 2 the movies w/ u all?

**Dri: **No ill just ask him myself. U think I should call him or txt him?

**Alice: **I don't think he'll care.

**Dri: **alright well ill just ttyl bye Ali!!!

**Alice: **okey dokey bye!!!!!

I closed my phone. Hmmmm. Should I text him or call him? Well what's the difference? I'll just text him it'll be easier for me. Well it's kinda awkward asking a guy out on a date but oh well, who cares?

**Dri: **Hi Edward.

**Edward: **Dri, its good finally hear from you.

**Dri: **Ya, so what's been going on?

**Ed: **Oh nothing really. It's been pretty boring here without you and Liz.

**Dri: **I see. So Emmett has refrained from destroying anything?

**Ed: **Well no but that's not really anything new.

**Dri: **I guess you're right lol.

**Ed: **yea. So……

**Dri: **Would you like to go out to the movies with me?

**Ed: **Ummmm… uh… sure. I'd luv to

**Dri: **Well it's just well um Garrett and Liz r going and Liz wanted me 2 go and well I didn't want to be a 3rd wheel so I thought that I shud get a date and I thot hey why not ask Edward.  
**Ed: **well I'm glad you did. When are we going?

**Dri: **uhh I don't kno I just talked to Liz about it and she said she'd go w/ him so I need to set a date I guess.

**Ed: **Alright well when you do tell me right now I really need to go hunt.

**Dri: **Alright bye bye

**Ed: **bye

I rolled over on my bed. Well I have a date. I can't wait until tomorrow I can talk to Garrett and we can set a date and everything's going to go perfect.

I woke up the next morning completely excited to go to work. I had to talk to Garrett about when this date is going to be. I got and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Then I ran down stairs grabbed a piece of toast.

I ran out to the stolen corvette and drove to work. As soon as I got there I ran straight over to Garrett.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Audri."

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"I got you a date with Liz!"

"Really? When?"

"I have no idea when's good for you?"

"Uh how bout Saturday?"

"That works."

**A/N: Alright so the next chapter should be about the date leave me a review and tell me if you'd like it to go well or be a disaster date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so as I've said thousands of times already PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on it makes my day and makes me want to write more please, please, please, please review! Also sorry I haven't updated in forever, you know midterms and family stuff always gets in the way of writing. **

Dri POV

I came home from work ugh it was utterly terrible!

"Work sucks!" I complained sitting down on the couch next to Liz.

"Then quit we don't need the money we have over a thousand bank accounts with tons of money in them." Liz said flipping through the channels.

"Well then I'll have nothing to do all day. Come to think of it what do you do all day?"

"Well I have been redecorating the house and sometimes I explore or hunt or just plain lounge around the house."

"Oh well exploring sounds fun. You know we should enroll in school again, we could meet some new people."

"Eh I just don't like doing the work."

"You know all of it why does it matter that much?"

"It's just fairly boring to me and pointless."

"Exactly it's easy, come on, please?"

"Maybe. How about you quit that stupid job of yours first? And for this week we can focus on what to wear for our date, and then we can figure out the rest when the time comes for us to."

"Ok, that works. Since when are you the one to just go with the flow?"

"I don't know."

"Ha, nice. So tomorrow I'll quit and we can goof off the rest of the day and then the next day we can go shopping for what we want to wear on our date."

"That works for me as long as I get to pick out my clothes."

"Fine, as long as they are in my line of approval."

"Awww but you'll make it something totally boring!"

"I will not I'll be lenient in my grading of the dresses you pick out. It can't be like a green, purple, and black ugly as hell dress though."

"I have never worn something like that."

"Oh really shall we visit that hell you call a closet?"

"Let's not"

"I'm going to eat dinner"

"Alright whatever I'm going to go watch T.V."

"Have fun"

"Oh I will"

We went our separate ways. I went over to the fridge and realized that we didn't have anything to eat. Ah damn it I don't wanna go to the store. Sigh. "I'm going to the store!" I yelled to Liz. "Whatever!" she yelled back.

I grabbed the keys to the corvette and ran out the door. I was driving down the highway when I saw that I needed gas. I found the nearest one. While I was filling up the tank a red truck pulled up. Jacob and a couple of people stepped out of the car.

"Hey Audri!" Jacob called.

"Oh hey Jacob, how's it going?" I asked.

"Eh ok I guess." Jacob said as Seth walked up.

"Hey Audri what's up?" Seth asked.

"Ah just trying to get to the grocery store but this damn thing needs gas." I said.

"Nice." Seth said.

"Yea so where you going?" I asked.

"We're all going to the thrift store to get some fishing stuff." Seth said.

"Um why?" I asked.

"We're going fishing on Tuesday and Jacob here," he said while smacking Jacob on the arm, "broke our reels."

"Way to go." I said.

"Hey it's not my fault it was a really big fish" Jacob feigned innocence.

"Sure it was, well I have to go I'll see you guys some other time." I said.

"Bye!" they both called.

"See ya!" I called and drove off.

I got to the store and went into the meat section and got a steak. I decided I wanted to have mashed potatoes with it so I went to find the potatoes. I was in the check out isle and there was this lady who was talking about how her husband, who's with the police, saw really big wolf prints in the woods just around the time this little girl named Mallory went missing. How do wolves and missing little girls go together? Oh, I guess they think the wolves ate her or something. Weird oh well.

I finally got checked out

I drove home and fixed myself a nice dinner then went to my room. I was on the computer when Liz walked in. "Hey whatcha doin?"

"Surfing the net, looking for info on Forks High."

"Cool found anything interesting?"

"Not really. I'm gonna go to bed, night."

"Okie dokie night night sleep tight."

I woke up the next morning, thinking yay today's the day I quit that terrible job of mine! I walked down stairs and made some breakfast.

"Hey" Liz said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said. The phone started ringing. "I'll get it." I said.

"Hello."

"Good morning Audri" said a familiar voice that I instantly recognized as Edward's.

"Morning Edward." I heard Liz groan.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over today."

"Oh well I was actually just going to go quit my job, but I can come over after that."

"Ok."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

We hung up. "So how'd you like to go over to the Cullen's after this?"

"Eh we don't really have anything better to do."

"Yay thank you."

"So you two are in love again?"

"I don't know I like him I just don't know if it's really love."

"Well then maybe you two aren't meant to be."

"Who knows?"

I went back to eating my breakfast. I finished and walked out to the car to go quit my lousy job. Right before I got in the car I smelled something… vampire. _Male… _popped into my head. So it's a boy vampire? Why is this helpful to me? _Already gone… _damn I kinda wanted to meet him. Oh well maybe he'll dropped by again.

I got in the car and drove to work. "Good morning Audri" Said Garrett.

"Morning." I walked up to the manager's office.

"Good morning. Here's my letter of resignation, sorry but I quit." I said and walked out the door. **(A/N: I have no idea if that's really how you quit a job.)**

I drove home. "Time to go over to the Cullen's!!!!" I screamed when I got through the door.

"I'm not moving, I'm very comfortable."

"Aw please?"

"No."

"Then I'll drag your ass out the door."

"Ok my ass is up, time to go!"

We walked out to the car. "Hey, do you smell what I smell?" Liz asked.

"Yea vampire, I smell it earlier before I went to work but this seems fresher." I said.

"Look on the hood there's a note." She picked it up and handed it to me.

It said: _Dear Audri,_

_We'll be watching…_

"Ha that's retarded."

"What's it say?"

"It says we'll be watching. How stupid is that?"

"It's probably just a joke, come on I thought we were going to the Cullens'"

"Yea let's go."

_Ding dong. _

"Audri! Liz! It's good to see you!" cried Alice as she opened the door and gave each of us a hug.

"Hi Alice, it's been a while." I said.

"It has come on in."

We sat down on the couch and Emmett was channel surfing. He picked some football game that I could care less about. I heard music coming from upstairs so I followed it.

It was coming from Edward's room I slowly opened the door and sat next to him on the bench. He stopped playing and turned towards me. He was about to kiss me when Alice burst through the door. "Audri!!!!!"

"What?"

"I want to do your make up for your date."

"Alright, fine."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know we're going shopping tomorrow."

"Can I go? Please, please, please I haven't been shopping in forever!"

"Alice you went shopping yesterday." Edward sighed.

"Shut up. Please Audri!" She was so hard to say no to.

"Fine, but I get to pick out my own dress, you can help me make sure Liz isn't an insane dress."

"Fine, come downstairs I wanna watch a movie!"

"Alice." Didn't she realize I wanted to be alone with Edward?

"What?" She grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs.

I saw that Liz was kicking Emmett's ass in Guitar Hero again.

"Can we watch a movie?" asked Alice.

"Sure I got tired of kicking Emmett's ass in this game a long time ago." Liz said.

We picked _Death Race. _

I remember seeing the beginning and then leaning my head on Edward's shoulder and that was it.

I woke up in Edward's room again. It was still kinda light outside. I went over to the window and pulled back the curtains, there was a man's face staring back at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Everyone came rushing up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" they all asked at the same time.

"Th-th-there w-was a m-man's f-f-face at the w-w-window." I managed to get out.

"What?" asked Edward as he looked out the window. "I don't see anything. Are you ok?"

"I swear I saw a man's face." I said.

"Hey maybe it was the guy that left the note on our car" said Liz.

"What man?" asked Edward.

"Some freak left a note on our car it was probably just a practical joke, nothing to get all worked up over." I said.

"Nothing to get all worked up over! Audri you have a freaking psychopathic stalker! That's something to worry about!" Edward yelled.

"Stop yelling!!! I'll take care of it." I walked over to the window and jumped out. I trudged around in the forest for about three hours or so looking for… well a man I guess but, hey, I didn't have a plan I was just tired of Edward yelling at me.

"Hehehehehe… I knew you'd come…" said a voice coming from in the bushes behind me it must be my mysterious stalker.

I turned around slowly, "well nice to meet you too, Stalker Dude."

"My name is Andrew, and this is my mate, Natalie." He said as a girl with light brown hair that was up in a pony tail walked up behind him.

"Ok, well it's nice to meet you two and all but why are you stalking me?" I asked.

"Well that's easy, because we were told to by our boss." Natalie said.

"And who might this boss of yours be?" I asked.

"You're quite familiar with him he's an… old friend of yours." Natalie smirked. I was kinda afraid now. I had plenty of 'old friends' that would like to kill me.

"May I inquire the name of this 'old friend'?"

"No, he would like to revile himself to you on his own. If you follow us then we can take you to him." Damn, I'm screwed. If I don't figure out who this person is then he might go after me or my friends, but if I do follow them then he could kill me. Damnit!

"Alright, fine, I'll follow you. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If I follow you then," I walked up and got right in this chicks face, "you have to promise not to come near my friends again."

"We promise." Andrew and Natalie said together. I didn't believe them for a minute.

We walked in silence, deeper and deeper into the woods, I had no idea where we were going. Eventually we came to a clearing. And there _he _was. Damnit, this is worse than I thought it would be. _He _was… well to put it simply a crazy, obsessed asshole that I use to date. Now he just kinda wants to kill me.

"Aiden! So nice to see you again!" I put on my best fake smile.

"Cut the crap, Audri. You know exactly what I want now either you give it to me or I kill you and your friends." He was probably talking about the book. This book wasn't any normal book, he had taken it from the Volturi a long, long time ago. It said how to create an army of vampires that will follow your every command, you know the usual take over the world thing. Aiden was power crazy so it was exactly the thing he wanted. That's why I stole it from him.

**A/N: again sorry about not updating for a while, hope you like the chapter and if you do please review!**


End file.
